leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warwick
Abilities (2.5 | }} at each level)}} additional magic damage and heal him for the same amount. Each successive attack against the same target will stack this amount of healing and damage up to a maximum of 3 stacks. The stacks remain for 4 seconds. }} | , . **Eternal Thirst's damage will be mitigated by and blind. |spellshield= |additional= *The healing portion is independent from the damage portion of the ability, meaning the heal is always the same regardless of the damage dealt to the target. * Disregarding bonus Attack Damage, Eternal Thirst is an equivalent of ~ 5% / 10% / 15% Lifesteal at level 1 to ~ 14% / 27% / 41% Lifesteal at level 18. |video=Warwick IVideo }} }} Warwick swipes at a target enemy, dealing magic damage for the greater value between a flat minimum amount or a percentage of the target's maximum health, plus additional bonus damage based on his ability power, also healing himself for 80% of the damage dealt. |description2 = Warwick always deals the flat damage to minions and monsters. |leveling = | of target's maximum health}}}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=400 }} | health. |video=Warwick QVideo }} }} For 6 seconds, Warwick increases his attack speed and increases the attack speeds of all allies within range by half as much. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=mana |range=1250 }} | }} Warwick gains of all nearby enemy champions with less than . |description2 = While any enemies are revealed this way, Warwick gains increased movement speed. |leveling2 = |cooldown=4 |range= }} | , there are no associated costs with Blood Scent. *Upon sensing an enemy, that enemy will become visible to Warwick and his allies, even in fog of war or inside a bush. *Stealthed units will not be revealed even if they are sensed by Warwick. He will still gain the movespeed bonus, but he will not be able to see the unit. |video=Warwick EVideo }} }} Warwick blinks to the front of the target enemy champion and channels for seconds, them for seconds and dealing magic damage 5 times in seconds intervals, also healing himself for 30% of the damage dealt. Each damaging strike applies on-hit effects, including life steal and . |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} | |damagetype=magic |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=None of Infinite Duress's strikes can critically strike. **All the strikes can be . ** or will only block one damaging strike from Infinite Duress. **''Infinite Duress's'' strikes will miss when Warwick is blinded. |spellshield= |additional= *Assuming you already have 2 stacks of , Infinite Duress will deal a total of / / magic damage. This is assuming you take ranks in Infinite Duress at level 6, 11 and 16. *''Infinite Duress'' will continue to deal damage and suppress the enemy even if the target is moved from blinks and knockbacks. *All the strikes have the potential to trigger and apply but will only hit once because of the internal cooldown of this item. **If Infinite Duress applies the effect of , or , the proc is converted into magic damage. *''Infinite Duress'' will apply the passive part of and each hit, but the damage to secondary enemies will remain physical. }} }} References cs:Warwick de:Warwick es:Warwick fr:Warwick pl:Warwick pt-br:Warwick ru:Warwick zh:沃里克 Category:Released champion Category:Suppress champion Category:Melee champion Category:450 IP champion Category:260 RP champion Category:Self Heal champion